Tales of Shõri: Youkai Arc
by TheWhiteReader
Summary: In a cold night of december, a life was lost. Ten years later, a new goal was made. Follow the life of Shõri, a nekomata, who will fight for his beliefs in a school of youkais, where he will learn the value of power and friendship.
1. A new beginning

**Good morning ladies and gentleman, i'm here to present you a new history involving the worlds of Highschool DxD and Rosario + Vampire with some elements of Naruto. The story will be divided in two arcs: the youkai arc, where my OC (a nekomata) is going to be part of the Rosario + Vampire world until the defeat of Alucard: and the faction arc, where my OC (and maybe some of the R+V members) will be introduced to the Highschool DxD world (but not in the first season, maybe in the fourth, I haven't decided). First of all, I want to thank Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer for his permission to use some elements of his story Naruto of the Twin Tails, named the use of the inner gates. Second of all, the mix between the two worlds isn't going to be perfect: Yasaka shall rule in Kyoto but the Youkai Academy is going to be an attempt of all the Youkai faction to create peace between humans and them. The three Dark Lords will be Mao-class level, with the exception of Akasha and Alucard, who are going to be Superdevil level (Shinso will be considered to be a parallel form of superdevil, you can think of it as a supervampire). Finally I wish to thank you for your time and hope that you like the story. Any comments, criticism and suggestion you have may be answered.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario + Vampire and Highschool DxD. **

Chapter One: A new beginning

_It was a cold night of December, the wind was soothing and the silence ruled over the place. A lone crow sailed over the sky as snow gently fell down, decorating the trees and houses. In the corner of the house, a cat can be seen trying to comfort her children, who are restless by the cold. Near the park, two figures were running out of the city._

_The taller figure can be described as a beautiful woman. Her white hair, pink lips and brown eyes were testament of her beauty. The heavy clothes that she was wearing covered most part of her skin but her face clearly showed her pale skin. Behind her was a 7 years old child who was trying to keep up with her mother. The boy had the same eyes as her mother but with black hair. He, as her mother, was wearing heavy clothes and from the distance one could hear his harsh breathing as he was running near exhaustion. The two of them were maneuvering between the trees and houses, trying to lose the people who were tailing them._

''_Mom…., I can't keep up…, I'm… tired'', the boy said._

"_Just a little more sweetheart, mama is with you", the mother said._

_In that moment, a beam of black energy pierced through the walls of the houses and impaled the mother in the right shoulder, knocking her and her child down._

"_MOM!", the boy shouted, trying to keep the tears from falling._

"_Shori…, run…", the mother weakly pleaded, trying to get up._

_The now named Shõri violently shook his head. "I won't leave you behind" he exclaimed, "you promised… you promised that you would be with me". The boy, now with tears falling from his eyes, exclaimed "I lost dad, I won't lose you too"._

_The mother was going to reply when the harsh steps of people coming near them got louder. Worried, the mother, with blood coming out of her shoulder and her mouth, weakly got up and pushed the boy against some trashcans._

"_Don't talk", she whispered, "when the situation arrives, run as fast as you can"._

"_But mom-"_

"_There you are, filthy cats"._

_From the hole in the destroyed wall two men, dressed in thick coats, boots, thick gloves and black hoods, came out._

"_Why are you doing this", the woman exclaimed, positioning herself between the hiding place of her son and her pursuers, "you took away my husband, and now are trying to kill my son and me…, WHAT DID WE DO TO YOU?!" she shouted at the end._

_One of the hooded men created a magic circle, from where a black thunder crashed against the woman, frying her nerves and making her cry in pain._

"_Silence whore", the man exclaimed, bringing out a pair of black bat wings, with his partner doing the same. "This is you punishment for being a filthy cat, all of you deserve to die, and I'm happy to obligate", the man exclaimed with a grin._

"_You are monsters", the mother weakly said._

"_No, you are the monster, disturbing the equilibrium of the devil society with your accursed Senjutsu, but don't worry", the man happily exclaimed, an evil smirk adorning his face, "after I finish with you, you and you scum of a son will be very happy in the afterlife"._

_Hearing this, the woman slowly got up and started to gather the few chakra she had, "I won't allow it", she whispered, "you can do whatever you want to me, but I won't allow you to harm my son", she exclaimed, running toward the man, cocking her fist to deliver a chakra-enhanced punch._

"_Filthy trash", the man exclaimed as he sidestepped her and delivered a lightning-enhanced kick to her back._

"_AHHHH!", the woman shouted, vomiting blood and falling to the ground._

"_Mooooooomy", the boy shouted, running toward her mother and trying to wake her up. "Get up please…, come on, you… you can't leave me alone, yu… you promised", Shõri pleaded and cried._

"_Shhh, don't… cry", the mother weakly exclaimed, "get… up… and… run…"_

"_NOO, please, don't leave me alone", Shõri pleaded, grabbing her hand._

_The mother slowly elevated her hand and touched Shõri's cheek, "It's… okay…, mommy has to go, she… will be with papa now…"_

"_Mom…", the boy cried, hot tears trailing down his face._

"_Be safe, be strong, and remember…", the mother exclaimed, bringing Shõri's head down "no matter what happens, I will love you until the end, me and your father…"_

"_I love you too….", the boy sadly whimpered._

_The mother's hand slowly fell from Shõri's cheek until it hit the floor. The boy's shoulders shook violently and tears were falling to the ground._

"_What a touching end", one of the hooded men commented, "that whore was brave until the end"._

"_But it was of no use", the other man mocked, bringing his hood down to show his blood-red eyes. "Now boy, i will be benevolent with you and will give you the opportunity to be with your mother", he exclaimed with a twisted smirk, preparing a magic circle with his partner to unleash into the boy._

_In that moment something snapped in the boy's mind. Hot energy flowed in his body and deep in his mind the sound of a gate opening could be heard._

"_MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM…..!"_

Brown eyes opened, staring at the ceiling of the bedroom the owner was sleeping. A black haired boy got up from the bed and stared at the photo of a white haired woman hugging a black haired boy of 7 years old.

"It's been 10 years since then…", the teenager exclaimed, slowly detaching his eyes from the picture and moving to the bathroom to take a bath.

It has been 10 years since Shõri lost her mother in one of the cat hunts, which were common occurrences during the period denominated "The Neko's Purge". Since then, he moved from his birth town to the city of Tokyo, in where he started a new life. Shõri is a type of youkai named nekomata, a cat youkai specialized in the use of chakra and senjutsu. Since his arrival to the city, Shõri started his training in chakra, preparing himself to whatever problems he could encounter in the future, namely the devil faction. The supernatural world, the one that most humans were not aware of, was compromised by different entities, which were organized in factions. The three biggest factions, Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels, had been fighting since the beginning of the times, killing hundreds of living beings. The battle ended when the leaders of the Angels and Devils, God of the Biblie and the Satans, died in a last battle. Since then, a ceasefire occurred in which none of the three factions would attack each other. This decision was not welcomed in the Underworld, where a civil war erupted: the Satan Faction, leaded by the descendant of the original Satans, wanted to continue with the war, and the Anti-Satan Faction, leaded by Sirzetchs Gremory, Ajuka Astaroth, Serafall Stiri and Falbium Glasya-Labolas, who wanted to conserve peace. In the end the Anti-Satan Faction won when Sirzetchs delivered the final blow to Rizevim Lucifer, ending the civil war. After that, Sirzetchs, Ajuka, Serafall and Falibum became the new Satans. After this event the supernatural world stated to make plans to reconnect with the human world. One of these entities, the Youkai faction, created a school named Youkai Academy where youkais learned to coexist with humans.

"Are you finished with your bathing, boy", a creepy voice sounded from the living room.

The door of the bedroom opened, and a now dressed Shõri got out of the room. He now is wearing black jeans with brown boots, brown t-shirt, brown fingerless gloves and a black hat.

"You know, I'm very grateful with you for your help 10 years ago, but appearing inside someone's house is just creepy", Shõri said with a straight face, moving to the kitchen to grab some breakfast.

"I know, but I have to check on you, otherwise you could end up passing out by exhaustion thanks to all the training you do", a man with a bus uniform answered, his glowing white eyes gleaming with amusement.

"Why are you here?" Shõri asked, going straight to the point.

"So impatient", the man chastised. "Are you not happy to see me?"

"No", Shõri said, finishing his breakfast.

"Blunt as ever…" the ban chuckled "well, if you want to know, I have a proposition to you".

"And I care because…?"

"Because it could be fun", the man exclaimed with a happy expression, taking out a cigarette and lighting it up.

"You are wasting time and air blabbing about things you have yet to explain", Shõri deadpanned.

"True, true…" the man chuckled. "What I want to propose to you is to assist to the school that a friend of mine is on charge"

"Why on earth would I want to be in a school infested with other youkais?" Shõri asked.

"Well…, you could try and have more friends..?" the man proposed.

"You are kidding, right?" Shõri deadpanned.

"On the other hand, there are strong guys there who can give you a challenge" the man commented, knowing that fighting strong guys and training are two of the passions of Shõri.

"… I will think about it", Shõri replied after a moment of thinking.

"Excellent, now these are the forms you must fill and this is the uniform of the school" the man happily exclaimed, giving Shõri 3 boxes.

"Wait a minute, I didn't….?" Shõri trailed off, seeing that the man vanished. "I hate when he does that" the boy exclaimed with a sigh.

Putting the boxes down the boy moved to his bedroom and stared at the photo of his mother.

"It seems that a new chapter in my life is opening before me" Shõri said with a wistful smile.

"BEEP-BEEP-BEEP"

"CRAP, I'm late for work!" Shõri yelled, running towards the door, closing it and running out of the house.


	2. Youkai Academy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario + Vampire or Highschool DxD. **

Chapter 2: Youkai Academy

It's interesting to think how things change without one knowing. One moment you are worrying about what you are going to eat and a few years in the future you may be worrying about girls and whatnot. For one student, this is not the case.

On the horizons of the city, some animals run away of the road as a school bus travel towards its destination. The bus driver, a creepy looking guy with blue bus driver uniform, is happily smoking and watching in amusement as the lone student onboard is listening to music and gazing to the forest near the road.

The student in question is a black haired boy who is wearing the school uniform which consists in brown pants, black shoes and green blazer. He is a good looking guy with brown eyes, pale skin and delicate bone structure. His stature, which is 5.2 foot, makes him look like a 13 or 14 years old, when in reality he has 17 years. This boy is no other than Shõri, and right now he is trying to listen to music, in hopes that he can ignore the creepy chuckles coming from the bus driver.

"I'm glad that you accepted my offer, Shõri-kun" said man commented.

"You'd have annoyed me to no end if I didn't" Shõri replied casually.

"Come on, light up. I'm sure you will like this school, because youkai academy is a scaaaaary place…" the bus driver exclaimed, his eyes glowing with amusement at the end of his speech.

"Why do I feel that you tell the same line to everybody who comes with you" Shõri asked out loud.

The rest of the ride was peaceful: Shõri caught some sleep that he missed because of his work. But this peace ended when the bus stopped suddenly and Shõri smacked face-first against the seat in front of him.

"This is the place, have a nice year Shõri-kun, and remember that this school can be scaaaaary…" the bus driver exclaimed.

"Bastard, you stopped the bus in the last moment on purpose" Shõri grumbled, getting out of the bus and stopping to watch as the bus went away.

"Well the, better getting going to the academy for the inauguration speech" Shõri muttered to himself, walking through the forest.

"Dammmm, this place looks like those mystery movie that my peers like so much" Shõri exclaimed, gazing some skull and tombstone lying around the forest.

Shõri eventually got to the academy and stopped to watch the architecture of the place and the number of student. After that he went inside the school and tried to locate the place of the speech but got lost after few minutes. Just when he was going to ask a student somebody behind him spoke.

"If you are looking for the conference room, then you have to go straight to the left. The room is near the art classroom" the voice of a girl told him.

Hearing this, Shõri turned around and saw a girl with long brown hair, with two ponytails on each side of her head, purple eyes and white skin. She wore a shoulder-less dress, with top part being pink and tied to her neck by black threads and bottom part, a long skirt, being black with an horizontal pink line near the end, pink gloves the reached towards her elbows, long gray socks and purple shoes.

"Thanks for the information, my name is Shõri, may I know your name?" Shõri asked with politeness. He may not be a sociable person but he knows how to be polite.

"Yes you may" the girl giggled. "My name is Toujou Ruby, and I'm the headmaster assistant" the now named Ruby told him.

"Well, thanks for the information Toujou-san. Now I must be going but I hope we can see each other in the future. It was nice talking to you" Shõri told her, turning back and going to the conference room.

"Yes, see you around" Ruby told him before he left. When he was gone, Ruby turned and went towards the headmaster's chamber.

"There is something off in him" she muttered.

The conference was long and boring. This was one of the many thoughts that were flying in Shõri's head. The headmaster made strong emphasis in coexistence, but strangely enough didn't condone violence in campus. But this was fine with Shõri, because one of the main reasons he came to this academy was to fight strong people.

Right now Shõri is trying to find his classroom, trying being the key word. He has been wandering for 10 minutes and hadn't found anything. After asking some sophomores that were walking around, he finally was in front of the class.

"Well this is it" he said to himself and proceeded to knock on the door.

Inside the classroom

"Good morning students" said a woman around her 30's. She has long brown hair, brown eyes, white skin and pink lips. She was wearing a white blouse opened on the upper part, showing a lot of her cleavage, a purple mini skirt, gray socks that reached towards her mid thighs, white-circled glasses and black high-heeled shoes.

"Good morning, Ririko-sensei" the students replied.

"Today is the start of a new year, so I expect a lot of things from you. There are some faces that I already know, and for you that don't know me you may call me Ririko-sensei. But before I start explaining your responsibilities for this year, there is something that I have to announce" Ririko explained with a sultry grin, gazing some students that she hoped will need some tutoring. "There is a new student that will start his second year here, in this classroom. So I expect you to treat him well. Now he would likely come arou-".

"Knock-Knock"

"Well, there he is" she exclaimed cheerfully, "you can come now dear".

The door opened and Shõri entered the classroom, his gaze sailing toward the students and some empty seats.

"Well then, may you introduce yourself to us, sweetie?" Ririko asked, eyeing the new student and thinking on the fun she could have with him.

"My name is Geto Shõri, I'm 17 years old, nice to meet you" Shõri introduced himself with a straight face, doing a little bow at the end.

The class was silent for a moment when the girls got heats on her eyes.

"KAWAIIIIIII" they shouted, doing hand motions to call him to pet him.

"What the hell?! First the Aono guy on the other classroom and now this?!" the boys yelled half annoyed-half pissed.

"Well then, why don't you take a seat next to the window, Geto-kun?" Ririko suggested.

"Thank you, sensei" Shõri replied, setting down and proceeding to gaze outside of school as the professor started to explain about the importance of coexisting.

4 Hours later

After classes, which were few considering this is the start of a new year, Shõri went to his bedroom, which was located on the second floor of the Boy's dormitory. As he entered, he took notice of an envelope resting on the desk.

"Wow, looks like somebody likes me" Shõri exclaimed with boredom in his voice.

He went to the desk and tore the envelope, revealing a letter. Taking the letter, he sat on the bed and proceeded to read it.

_To Geto Shõri_

_Hey brat, you are probably wondering what on earth I would want to tell you that I haven't told you on the bus. To answer you, there is another favor I want to ask you. You see, there is this student at the academy, a brown haired boy who is surrounded by girls. What I want you to do is to watch him: a lot of thing happened last year involving the boy, and if you want to fight as much as possible, I recommend you to be near him. Take care of yourself and brush your teeth._

_ Your scaaaary friend_

"Figures…" Shõri muttered, discarding the card and lying face-up to watch the ceiling with his arms crossed behind his head. He kept in this position until noon, then the sound of crying reached towards him, making him get up to gaze outside of the window.

"Where is…hmm…hmm… there it is" Shõri exclaimed, watching some students beating down a girl.

"I can't leave her suffering" Shõri muttered. The he looked up and with a comment of "Damn you mom" he went outside.

With the students outside

"Please stop… I just want to go to my room… sniff… leave me alone" a girl with the school uniform (green blazer, short skirt, white socks and black shoes), blue eyes, blond hair and white skin whimpered, holding one side of her head with one hand and trying to pry herself from her captors with the other one.

"No way in earth. This is the start of a new year and we want to celebrate it having some fun with you" one student exclaimed with a sick grin.

"Yeah, you should feel honored to be with us" another student said, backing up his partner.

The other one punched the girl in the guts, making her split saliva, and tore her blazer, with only her white bra covering her modesty.

"Don't worry, we'll be gentle" the guy who punched her said, moving one of his hands towards her thighs.

Just when the girl was going to cry for help a tree slammed on the guy who hit her, making him fly towards the forest.

"WHO IS THE BASTARD THAT THREW THAT TREE?!" the guy, now covered in cuts and bruises, shouted.

"It's not nice to molest women", Shõri exclaimed, sitting on the branch of a tree with his legs waving in a lazy motion.

"Pfff, and what would a scum like you know" the first student exclaimed.

"Yeah, why don't you just go and cry to mommy, little boy" the second student mocked.

"Because she is taking care of you mother after I fucked her silly" Shõri commented.

"THAT'S IT, YOU ARE DEAD PUNK" the three students roared, transforming into 3 giants lizardmen.

"Wow, who of you is Dr. Connors and where is Spiderman?" Shõri joked, getting down of the three.

"LOOK OUT!" the blond girl yelled when she saw the lizardmen moving to attack the boy.

Shõri sidestepped the claw strike that one of the lizardmen attempted to give him. He then grabbed the tail of said lizardman and used him to knock down the other two. He then grabbed the first lizardman by his neck and punched him in the stomach; making him vomits blood and flies 200 meters into the forest.

"HOLY CRAP!" the other two lizardmen yelled after seeing his partner be defeated with one blow.

"Are you going to give up" Shõri asked with a bored face.

"JUST DIE ALREADY" the lizardmen threw themselves towards him in hopes to use the advantage of numbers to win.

Shõri just yawned and evaded their attacks. After 10 seconds of evading, Shõri disappeared and appeared under one of the lizardmen, giving him a strong kick which launched him in the air. When said lizardman regained his senses Shõri appeared behind him and, enveloping him with his arms, proceeded to rotate while falling down and smash onto the other lizardman, covering the field in a lot of dust.

When the dust covered, the blond girl could see the black haired boy standing over the broken figures of the lizardmen. Said boy looked at her and asked her if she was alright. The girl, with a pink hue around her cheeks, nodded and went towards him.

"Dam, it was not my intention to maim them this much" the boy mumbled to himself. He then looked at the girl and smiled, "at least you are safe, may I know your name?"

"My… n… name?" the girl stuttered, a big blush adorning her face.

"Yeah, consider it as a way of paying me for helping you?" Shõri replied.

"Yeah…, thank you for that" the girl said, forcing down her blush, and failing to do so. "As my name…, well…, my name is Akemi" the now named Akemi answered.

"Well then Akemi, I'm tired and want to sleep, so I have to leave you. It was nice talking to you" Shõri said, turning towards the dormitories and waving at her.

"Yes…, nice indeed…" Akemi muttered with a blush on her face and looking at the retreating back of her savior.


End file.
